masseffectuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
SSV Ain Jalut (SR3)
The SSV Ain Jalut is a stealth frigate serving in the Systems Alliance Navy. Career (Systems Alliance) Name: Ain Jalut Namesake: Battle of Ain Jalut Builder: '''Utopia Planitia Shipyards, Mars '''Launched: 2184 Commissioned: '''2185 '''Nickname: "A.J." General Charactersitics Class and Type: Normandy-class Stealth Frigate 2200 Refit Length: 191 m Complement: 34 crew Armament: *1 x Single-Barrel Mjolnir Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapon *2 x Mark I Mass Accelerator Cannon *3 x Liquid-Crystal GARDIAN Array *2 x Javelin Disruptor Torpedo Launchers Propulsion: *1 x Tantalus Mass Effect Drive Core *4 x LOCKE Antiproton Propulsion Units Other Design Features: *Silaris Armor *Multicore Shielding *Internal Emission Sinks *Lithium Droplet System *Hull Refrigeration *Onboard Military Virtual Intelligence System Ashore Craft: *1 x M-35T Mako IFV *1 x UT-47Z Kodiak Shuttle *2 x 40-M THOR Heavy Mech Awards *8 Battle Stars *Citadel Defense Service Medal *Arcadia War Campaign Medal *Styx Defense Service Medal *Red Wing Service Medal *Genesis System Service Medal *Zealot Service Medal Description The Systems Alliance Space Vehicle Normandy ''was a prototype starship created as a joint human and turian venture. A frigate optimized for reconnaissance missions, the vessel uses state-of-the-art stealth technology. Most ships generate tremendous heat that is easily detectable against the absolute-zero background of space. The ''Normandy, however, temporarily sinks this heat within the hull. Because of exterior hull refrigeration, the ship can travel undetected for hours, or drift passively for days of covert observation. That heat-sinking carries the risk of cooking the crew alive if the stored heat is not eventually radiated. Also contributing to stealth is the Normandy's revolutionary Tantalus drive, a mass effect core double the standard size. The Tantalus generates mass concentrations that the Normandy ''"falls into" allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. Launched nine months after the ''Normandy's destruction, the Ain Jalut was built to continue the experiment of this controversial design in the Alliance Navy. Particulars of its operations since then are classified though speculation has placed it in systems in the Attican Traverse, Skylian Verge and Terminus Systems and one publicized report put it at a batarian colony. Her successes and accomplishments following the loss of the Normandy helped put the class into production. After many missions the Ain Jalut was substantially damaged on an ONI operation to Tycho Urilla. Due to the damage to the drive core and hull, the vessel was put in drydock for repairs and refit. The vessel is now 15 meters longer than the standard Normandy-class. During this the brass approved the installation of Cyclonic Barriers to offer much better protection as well as Silaris Armor. They also pushed for the Ain Jalut to have a Thanix added but its lack of space required an alteration of the gun, having a single-barreled version installed in the forward section. The refit led to a newly designated "Normandy-class refit" which will be put into the existing Normandy-class fleet. The Thanix was later replaced with components to turn it into a Mjolnir. The interior was also slightly updated. The Medbay saw the installation of newer operating beds with more-modern equipment. The bridge also sports a Captain's Chair at the CO's station. After its overhaul, the Ain Jalut was reassigned to serve in the Tenth Fleet's NavSpecWar TF 104 but is being used by the Ninth Fleet in their NavSpecWar TF 94's operations as well. Crew Senior Staff Commanding Officer: '''Major Sandra Kelso '''Executive Officer: '''Lieutenant Commander Robert Cole '''Chief Medical Officer: Doctor Alyssa Corring Other Crew Lieutenant Commander Catalina Diaz (Marine Officer) Corporal Matthew Dean (Marine) Corporal Mikhail Cain (Marine) Private First Class Michael Wright (Marine) Private First Class Percy Reinhart (Field Medic) Category:Ships